Remember Me
by MagicalNinja
Summary: What would happen if a certain bad guy put a certain bad guy put a certain group of superheroes into a different world... Where they are simple high-school students...And only Beast Boy remembers anything?
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: :P I don't own the Teen Titans ;(**

* * *

**Beast Boys POV**

And here we were, kicking bad guys butts again...Who was it this time? The wacky magician, Mumbo Jumbo.  
Not our biggest threat, no. Not by a long shot! But still, he's gotten better, considering he was stuck in jail and all...  
And who is the 'we' I mentioned? 'We' are a group of teenage superheroes.  
There are five of us all together, and each of us are really different...But also kinda the same...

First, me. I'm Beast Boy.  
I used to be part of the Doom Patrol, but I ended up leaving due to some...Differences...Anyway, I'm happy I'm part of this team.  
I'm green, I have pointy ears, and a fang...I have green hair too.  
My uniform is my old Doom Patrol uniform, which is black and purple, and I got grey gloves and purple boots.  
I'm loud, I love (and am great at) video games, and I tell the best jokes.

Then there is Robin, the teams leader. He's awesome when it comes to martial arts and all his crazy gadgets, but he doesn't have a super power.  
Not only that, but he used to work side-by-side with none other then...Batman! It's no wonder the guys got moves!  
But...Then there is his hair...  
He showers it with gel...Even a tornado couldn't move it!  
Aaand...His uniform...  
He wears tights...Bright green tights...A bright green shirt with a red vest...And black boots. Not sure what kinda look he's trying to pull off...  
But Robin is a great leader. Always has a plan, and he's very focused...On his...Plan...  
The only thing I've seen him focus on more than his plans is Starfire.

Starfire is a alien princess from the planet Tamaran...Sounds unbelievable, I know. She can fly, shoot lasers out of her eyes, shoots star bolts out of her hands, and is incredibly strong.  
She has an evil sister, who's very...Determined to become the Princess of Tamaran...So they have an interesting relationship...  
I can tell Star cares about Blackfire a lot, though.  
I guess Starfire kinda looks like her sister...They both have long hair, but Starfire has red hair, and Blackfire has black hair.  
And while Blackfire wears this weird jumpsuit thingy, Starfire wears a very short skirt, high boots and a crop top.  
I'm positive that she likes Robin, and he obviously likes her...Cyborg has pointed out all the facts...

Who's Cyborg? He's one of my closest friends in the team. He's half human, half robot! Hence his name, Cyborg.  
Cy is very loud, and...As much as I hate to admit it...Good at video games. But not as good as me! Though he won't admit I'm better.  
Anyway, there really isn't a way to describe what he looks like...He's half robot, after all.  
But I can point out that he has a red eye on the metal side of his head.  
I don't know much about Cyborg's family...He never really talks about it..

Then...There's Raven. I'm not sure where we stand exactly...She's said we are friends...  
Raven is the opposite of Cyborg and I.  
She's quiet and always stays in her room, but Raven is actually very nice and caring, she just doesn't like to show it...  
Something else she doesn't like showing? Her face...  
Her uniform is a black leotard, which in hidden under her royal blue cloak, and the hood is usually up.  
But when it isn't...  
We all get to see her short purple hair, her purple eyes...  
Rae's past is awful...I'm not going to go into it...  
She also says she doesn't think I'm funny...But I know she does. Who doesn't?

So...That's our team. The five of us save the world, and live together in a giant tower.  
It's a pretty awesome job.

"Beast Boy, LOOK OUT!" I heard a voice yell.  
Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I looked up to see a flying car heading right towards me.  
Before I could even morph, the car was engulfed in black, and thrown over to Mumbo, who unfortunately dodged it.  
I grinned at my rescuer, Raven, and laughed.  
"Heh...Thanks, Raven! I owe you one!" I said.  
Raven shrugged, and flew up to attack Mumbo Jumbo from above with Starfire.

"Nice try, Mumbo! But your tricks aren't going to work this time!" Robin, declared.  
"Oh, really? Well! Don't I have a surprise for you!" Mumbo exclaimed excitedly.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg asked..  
Mumbo winked, swung his cape around, and vanished.  
"Uh...What?" I asked, glancing at everyone, who looked just as confused as I felt.  
"We have to find him! Titans! Go!" Robin ordered, and everyone followed his lead.

* * *

*Later*

Robin kicked a pebble that was lying on the road.  
"Where is he?! We have to find him!" Robin exclaimed angrily.  
"Relax, Robin. We will find him." Starfire said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
"He's planning something! And I'm going to find out what it is!" Robin said, doing that annoying thing where he punches his hand into his fist...No...His fist into his hand...  
"Peek-A-Boo!" A voice yelled suddenly, and I jumped.  
"Mumbo!" Robin exclaimed.  
I dunno why he is so worked up about this...This guy isn't even that good!  
But when I turned to look at Mumbo, he wasn't there.

"What kind of game are you playing, Mumbo?" Cyborg asked.  
"Yes! This game of which you are trying to play is very confusing!" Starfire said.  
"I see...I am confusing the Titans? So silly of me!" Mumbo said, laughing.  
"Dude...You're messed up!" I exclaimed, looking around for him.  
"That's one word for it..." I heard Raven mutter.

"I'm glad you are all...Enjoying my game...But this next one is my newest trick...So we will see how 'messed up' I really am!" Mumbo exclaimed, and threw a small, bouncy-ball looking thing at us.  
"That's it? A bouncy ball?" I asked, laughing.  
But then, the bouncy ball exploded, and sent all five of us into a giant whirlpool thing.  
I saw everyone disappear, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N**

Yup...The POV's will probably change often between the  
Titans...So...Yeah...' 3 '

I hope you liked it!

So...Bye bye!

**MagicalNinja**


	2. New Beginning

**A/N**

**Okay, just so there isn't any confusion;**

**Rachel = Raven**

**Victor = Cyborg**

**Kori = Starfire**

**Richard = Robin**

**Whenever it is in Beast Boy's POV their names will be Raven, Cyborg, etc...Okay? :)**

**Now... I have the minds of all the Titans (besides BB, of course) here... And they shall do my Disclaimer! Muahaha!  
**

* * *

**Robin: Wha? Where are we?! **

**Cyborg: Why are we in blindfolds?**

**Me: Have you not been listening?**

**Starfire: I do not like this place!**

**Me: You can go as soon as you do the Disclaimer.**

**Robin: The what?**

**Raven: Disclaimer for what?**

**Me: Hehe. So people know I don't own you!**

**All: Wha?!**

**Starfire: I do not believe anyone 'owns' us!**

**Cyborg: Yeah! **

**Me: Yeah they do! *Laughs* Just say the Disclaimer.**

**Robin: Why should we?**

**Me: ... Because I said so.**

**Robin: Oh. Well then. We HAVE to say it then, don't we.**

**Me: Well... Yeah.**

**Raven: MAGICALNINJA DOES NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!**

**Me: Thank you! **

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Whoa...Where am I?" I asked aloud, rubbing my head. I was in some house...And everyone was gone.

"Garfield! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" A female voice called.

"... Garfield?" I mumbled. I hadn't been called that in a long time. Well, besides when Raven calls me that to irritate me...

I looked in a nearby mirror. I still looked like myself. Beast Boy.  
"Hurry! It's already to late for breakfast! Just get dressed and go!" The voice called again, sounding amused.  
"Uh...Okay?!" I called back, and looked at the clothes in the closet.  
In the end, I just wore jeans and a dark green T-shirt.  
"What did Mumbo do?" I muttered, shaking my head.  
I ran down the stairs, guessing that is where the front door is.

I was greeted by a woman with brown, shoulder length hair, brown eyes and a wide smile.  
"Well, it's about time!" The woman said, and I recognized her as Elasti-Girl, or Rita.  
"Oh... Sorry, Rita..." I said nervously.  
"No problem, Garfield. But you better go. The bus will be here any moment. Steve had to go to work early. Some kind of emergency." Rita said.  
"Oh, uh okay." I said, shrugging.  
Rita gave me a small smile.  
"Good boy. Now off you go! I don't want you to be late!" She said, and I obediently began walking towards the door.  
"Garfield... Aren't you forgetting something?" Rita asked, tapping her foot.  
I turned around.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"You're backpack. You don't expect to go to class without them, do you?" She said, grinning.

I gave her a fake grin.  
"Right! Sorry, Rita. I'm just tired." I said.  
"It's okay, kiddo. Just don't fall asleep during class. Got it?" She said, rubbing my hair.  
I nodded.  
"Bye, Rita!" I said, and ran out the door quickly, my backpack strap draped over my shoulder.  
Luckily, the bus stop was right by my house.  
Rocking myself back and forth with my feet, I watched the bus approach slowly from down the street.  
"Here we go..." I whispered, sighing.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I had woken up late again, and I was running late.  
After rinsed my mouth out, I ran into my bedroom, grabbed a brush, and ran back into the bathroom quickly.  
I ran a brush through my long, purple hair.  
I didn't dye it or anything, it was just naturally purple.  
My mother had purple hair too, but my dad?  
I have no idea.  
He left when I was born, he never tries to get in touch with us.  
We don't even know if he's still alive or close.  
But I'm not complaining, I have a great mother.  
I just don't see her often, she is constantly working.  
She is a single mother, after all. I would do the same thing, I suppose.

I shook myself out my thoughts and ran back into my room, to my closet.  
After looking through my clothes, I decided on black jeans, a black t-shirt under a grey sweater, and brown ankle boots.  
I ran out of my room, and went into the kitchen, where a note was on the fridge from my mom, saying that she would be home late.  
But I wasn't surprised, she was always coming home late, although recently it's gotten even later.  
I saw the bus pull up in front of my house, and I rushed outside, grabbing my backpack as I ran out.  
I slowly entered the bus, and sat in the back, ignoring the smirks from the other students.  
Sighing, I leaned my head back in my seat, and looked at my reflection in the window.  
I gasped quietly, and luckily no one noticed.  
For a split second... I saw a girl... With the same colored hair... But short... And she looked confused.  
But when I rubbed my eyes, she was gone, and replaced by my own reflection.  
Weird...

* * *

**Kory's POV**

"Kory, you will be good today, won't you?" My adoptive father, Gal, said, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
"Of course, Gal." I said, smiling.  
He returned the smile.  
"I can't believe you're going to high school." He said quietly.  
"Don't worry, Gal. I'll be fine." I said softly.  
"You know, you didn't get sentimental when Iwent to high school last year." A voice said from behind me.

I spun around and saw my older sister, Mandy, standing there with her hands on her hips.  
"Of course I did, Mandy." Gal said.  
Mandy rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. Listen, I might be a little late home tonight, 'kay?" Mandy said, examining her nails.  
Gal squinted his eyes.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Couple of my friends are going out. No big deal." Mandy said, dismissively.  
"Okay, but I want you home by at least ten, understood?" He said, and Mandy nodded.  
"Yup, sure do. See you! Jason is picking me up. Just me up." Mandy said, shooting a look at me.

She left the room, leaving me and Gal.  
"And I want you home as soon as school's out, okay?" Gal asked.  
I sighed.  
Gal was very over-protective. Or at least, he was to me, but I appreciate him so much. He's always been kind to me.  
I nodded. "Of course, Gal." I said.  
"Good. I'll drive you to school, okay? I don't want you to take the bus. And you're not walking." Gal said.  
I nodded, and glanced at my reflection in the window near us.  
My outfit was not as outragous as Mandy's, who wore a black tank-top, a short black skirt, black boots and a leather jacket.  
I wore a pink sweater, jeans and a pair of sneakers.  
"Wouldn't want your little princess to walk." Mandy said loudly, before she left the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"You got your backpack?" Alfred asked, watching me.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
"All your text books?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"Yup, I'm good." I said, rolling my eyes, grinning.  
Alfred laughed.  
"Of course you are. Bruce would be here to see you off, but he's gotten into some trouble at work." Alfred said, giving me a too understanding smile.  
"Yeah, well. I've learned not to expect to much from him anyway." I said, shrugging.  
Alfred shook his head. "He may not always have time to do things for you, Richard. But he loves you." Alfred said, sighing.  
"He's the opposite of me! Besides, do you know he would say if he saw what I was wearing?" I asked sarcastically, indicating my outfit.  
Which was black kind of skinny jeans, a red shirt, black jacket and sunglasses.  
Alfred laughed.  
"Just don't cause any trouble today, okay?" Alfred said.

I looked up at him.  
Alfred has been more of a father to me than my adoptive father, Bruce.  
Although Alfred was my butler... Yeah, I come from a rich family. But that doesn't mean I'm some snob or anything.  
But I knew that what Alfred said was true. Bruce did try.  
I smirked.  
"Please. When have I ever caused trouble?" I said, and Alfred laughed, and gave me a small push to the door.  
"Now, go. And, Richard?"  
I turned to look at him.  
"Yeah, Alfred?" I asked.  
"Try to make some friends." He said.  
I nodded, and left the mansion, and I simply began to walk to school.

* * *

**Victor's POV**

"You're mother would be so proud of you." My dad said, smiling at me.  
"Why? It's just high school. Not really an accomplishment." I muttered, looking away.  
Dad sighed.  
"Don't act this way to the teachers. Now is not a good time for your bothersome attitude, Victor." He said sternly.  
"Whatever." I said, and tugged my my oversized sweater, which I had paired with sweaters and sneakers.  
Dad shook his head.  
"I should go. Sarah are going to be here soon." I said, looking away from him.  
"Alright, Victor. And I mean it, behave yourself." He said.  
I ignored him, and stormed out of the house, where one of my good friends Sarah Simms was waiting in her car outside my house.  
She smiled at me, and I gave a small wave.

"Hey, Vic! What's up? Why do you look so down?" Sarah asked, when I entered the car.  
"It's dad again. He thinks I should just forgive him after what he did." I mumbled, buckling my seatbelt.  
"Vic... You know it wasn't his fault, right? There was a chemical explosion when she was visiting him." Sarah said softly.  
"So now you're siding with him?" I asked, scowling.  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm not 'siding' with anyone! I was just saying, Vic." She said quietly.  
I sighed, and threw my head back into the seat.  
"I know, I know. And that is why I'm not mad at you." I said, and she laughed.  
"Well, good. I'm glad. I do think that you should try and get along with your father, though." She said.  
I rolled my eyes as she took a sharp turn.  
"I know I should... But I can't." I said.  
She gave me a sad smile.  
"Things will get better, Vic. I know they will." She said, her voice very soft.  
I nodded.  
_I hope so... _I thought, sighing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, so in the next chapters, the POV's won't change that often, I just did that so you know a bit about there lives as 'regular people' and everything.  
Expect to see the OC's in the next chapter! And I'm sorry if this was rushed!  
But overall, I thought it turned out okay.**

OH! And 'Mandy' is Blackfire, because her real name is

**Komand'r, and since there is are the letters M-A-N-D in her name, I just made it Mandy.  
And Sarah Simms is Sarasim, but I am not making she and Vic a couple. They are just good friends.  
'Gal' is Galfore, Starfire's adoptive father, but I didn't think Galfore worked well for a story like this. LOL.  
Well! Now that all that is cleared up, I really hope you liked! Sorry for the wait!  
Thanks for reading my story, and this A/N too! XD  
**

**MagicalNinja**


	3. First Day

**Reply To Reviews Time:**

**EmmALewisS: Aww, you're welcome! Thanks for entering her! :) And thank YOU, for that other review too! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**JasonVUK: I'm glad you liked it! :D**

**RoyallyRed: Thank you! :]**

**TeenTitansFanForever02: Here it is, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! And that 'Need to Read' made my day! XD**

**Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews! :)**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or the OC's besides Luna Belle and Cassandra!  
**

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV  
**

I guess the bus was running pretty late, because the other students rushed off the bus and into the school in a flash.  
As I was walking out, I thanked the driver, who looked surprised, but said 'thank you' anyway.  
I took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
Instantly I wished I hadn't.  
I saw people shoving other people's books down, I saw girls looking at the football players, and other girls fixing their makeup and glancing nervously at the boys.

I walked through the halls, trying not to draw attention to myself.  
Which is pretty challenging, considering the fact that I have green hair and skin.  
Nobody said anything to me, they just ignored me, so I kept walking.  
I have no idea where to go! I glanced down at my schedule, and groaned.  
These things are way to hard to read, even in the movies people just stare at the paper.

Questioning its existence

Just as I was about to rip the papers to shreds and leave, I felt someone tap on my shoulder.  
I spun around and saw none other than Cyborg!  
"Cyborg!" I exclaimed, and he looked offended.  
"Um, no. My name is Victor." Cyborg said, frowning.  
"Heh, no! You're... Cyborg..." I looked at him, he wasn't at all robotic.  
"Listen, kid. I just thought you looked like you needed some help." Cyborg said, and began walking away.  
"No! Wait! I do need some help." I said, looking up at Cyborg pleadingly.

Cyborg smiled, and took the sheet of paper.  
"First class is with Mr. Wilson. Go figure, worst teacher ever." Cyborg mumbled, shaking his head.  
"Hey, Vic." A voice said, and I looked over to see a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a short dark blue dress standing near him.  
"Oh, hey Sarah." He said. "I'm just helping this newbie. Who's class are you off to?" He asked.  
"Mr. Chang. He's the crazy science teacher." Sarah said, looking over at me.  
Wilson... Chang... Why do those sound familiar?

"Anyway, I'm off to Mr. Wilson's class too, so I'll just go with you." Cyborg said to me.  
"See you later, Sarah." I said, with a wave.  
"Bye!" She said, and walked down the hall.  
"Okay, let's go man." Cyborg said, pushing me in front of him.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I sighed as I made my way to Mr. Wilson's class.  
I had been in it before, last time anyway, and he was the worst teacher I've ever had.  
Hopefully something exciting will happen this time.  
I saw two guys in front of me, who were talking loud and excitedly about something.  
"Hi there." A voice said, I glanced over, and came face-to-face with brown-haired and browned eyes girl, with a hint of freckles.

"Uh... Hi." I replied, looking away.  
I'm not really good with people.  
"I'm Emma. Emma Carter. Are you new? Haven't seen you around." The girl said, crossing her arms.  
"Um, yeah. I'm new." I answered quietly.  
Emma made a clicking noise with her tongue. "You're one of those girls, aren't you?" She said, and I looked curiously at her.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"You're one of those popular girls, who only talk to certain people, right?" Emma said, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh, no... I'm not popular. I didn't even know that there were people like that here." I said.  
"Phh, there's some at all schools, newbie. Anyways, what your name?" Emma asked.  
"Rachel Roth." I replied, my long hair shielding my face.  
"Mm, cool. Hey, I like your hair." She said.  
I smiled slightly. "Thanks." I said.  
"Yup. Anyway, here's my stop. See you 'round, Rachel!" Emma said, waving.  
She entered the classroom only two away from mine, where those two boys were entering.  
When I reached the class, the taller of the two boys held open the door for me.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"No problem!" He replied, and grinning.  
"I'm Victor." He said, holding his hand out.

Why is it people keep talking to me?

"Oh, uh I'm Rachel." I said, shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you." He said, and we walked to choose a seat.  
I sat next to him, and two seats away from the other boy who was with him, so Victor was in the middle.  
"Alright class, attention, now." The teacher said, slapping a book down on his desk.  
"Before we begin, did anyone set goals for themselves like we discussed last time?" He asked, his dark eyes scanning the room.

"Yeah! To stay awake during this class!" A boy with black spiky hair and sunglasses yelled, his feet were up on the desk.  
Mr. Wilson slowly walked over to the boy.  
"Ah, yes. Grayson. The Principle has told me all about you." He said, well, growled.  
"Glad to know I'm appreciated." The boy said, shrugging.  
Mr. Wilson shook his head.  
"Do you want a detention, Mr. Grayson?" He asked.  
"Well now that you mention it, no. Not really. But thanks for the offer." The boy said, and I saw a girl with long red hair smile at him.  
Since she was sitting right next to me, she caught me looking at her.  
She smiled and gave a small wave.  
"I am Kori." She said quietly.

Make that the third person today.

"I'm Rachel." I said, and she smiled again.  
The teacher walked away from the boy, and stood in front of the class.  
"Everyone go to page 144." He said, and went to his desk.  
"This is gonna be a long day." Victor whispered to me.

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Yes! Lunch! Finally!" I exclaimed, throwing my fist in the air.  
"Yup, favorite part of the day. Thought the food ain't that good." Cyborg pointed out.  
"True," I said. "But it's gotta be better than the classes!"  
Cyborg nodded.  
We entered the cafeteria, and I got in line with Cyborg.  
I made a face as I went through.  
"Don't they have anything... Vegetarian?" I mumbled.  
"You're a vegetarian?" Cyborg asked, raising his eyebrows.  
I nodded, and looked down, where I saw a pair of awesome sneakers.  
"Nice shoes." I commented to the owner.  
"Thanks." The voice said, a voice that I found very familiar.  
I looked up, and gasped.  
There stood Robin.  
"Robin!" I said without thinking.

Which is something I do often.

Robin looked at me, confused.  
"Uh, no. I'm Richard. And you know you're causing a line, right?" He said, and I quickly paid the creepy lunch lady.  
Robin started to walk away.  
"Yo, dude!" I called after him.  
He turned around.  
"Wanna sit with us?" I asked, and glanced at Cyborg, who simply shrugged.  
"Uh, sure?" Robin said, and followed us through the cafeteria.  
We went towards the back of the cafeteria.  
"Won't we look like dorks back here?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"No more than you usually do." A girl's voice said from a table we were passing, and the voice belonged to a girl with short black hair, green eyes and purple highlights.  
"Ha-ha, Cass. You're hilarious." Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"I am, aren't I?" She said, smiling with pleasure.  
I hid a grin, and glanced over at Cyborg.  
"So, Richard, who're your friends?" The girl asked.  
Robin shrugged.  
"I'm B- Garfield, and that's Victor." I said, pointing at Cyborg, who gave a small wave.  
"Cool. I'm Cassandra Dawn. You boys can go and eat now. I just thought that you'd like to hear my comment." She said, winking.  
Robin rolled his eyes, and led us to the table.

"So... Garfield. Are you new here?" Robin asked me.  
"Uh... Kinda. I don't really remember moving here. But this place isn't bad." I said, and took a bite of pizza, after I removed the pepperoni.  
Still tastes better than Starfire's cooking.  
"So... Are you guys new?" I asked.  
"Uh, kinda. I came here a few years back, then left, and now I'm back. My family used to move around a lot." Robin said, opening a pudding.  
"I've been here for a year. This place isn't so bad. It is what it is, for a school." Cyborg said, shrugging.  
"Uh, Victor? Can we sit here?" A female voice asked, and I glanced back to see Starfire and Raven.  
"Yeah, sure." Cyborg said, nodding.  
I glanced up, Starfire sat across from Robin, and Raven sat across from me.  
"I doubt you guys remember me?" I asked quietly.  
"Huh?" Starfire asked.  
"Nothing... I'm Garfield." I said.  
Smiling, Starfire waved, while Raven nodded towards me.

"What's your name?" I asked her.  
It felt so weird, having to get to know them again.  
"Rachel." She replied,  
"I am Kori!" Starfire added, beaming.  
"I- I'm Richard!" Robin blurted out, staring at Starfire.  
"Hello there, Robin. I um," Starfire giggled, "I think you have something on your face." She said.  
I laughed as Robin wiped pudding off his face.  
Raven half-smiled at her tray, and Cyborg was cracking up.  
"It's not funny, guys." Robin mumbled.  
"I thought it was quite funny." Starfire said, smiling at him.  
"Oh... Heh..." Robin looked embarrassed.  
Cyborg nudged me and Raven.  
"Does anyone else hear the wedding bells?" He whispered to us.  
The three of us hid a smile.

"Anyway, my dad said I could have a few friends over... You guys wanna come?" Robin asked.  
"Oh! That would be most fun!" Starfire said, nodding.  
"Sure, sounds cool." Cyborg said, shrugging.  
"Phh, if you guys are going, I'm going." I said.  
We all looked at Raven.  
"You coming, Rachel?" Robin asked.  
"Um..." She looked down at her now empty tray.  
"You don't have to come." Robin said quickly.  
"No, it's not that! I'm just surprised, that's all. Sure, I'd love to come." Raven said.  
"Hey, have you guys seen a guy with spiky red hair? Named Wally West?" A voice asked, I looked back and saw a girl with hair very similar to Starfire's color and big blue eyes.  
"Mm, no. Not recently." Robin said, shrugging.  
"Well, if you do... Tell him that I'm waiting for him, okay? I swear, he disappears all the time!" She muttered.  
"Wait! Who're you?" Cyborg asked her, as she began to leave.  
She smiled.  
"I'm Eva Sims. Say... You two aren't dating, are ya?" She asked, pointing at Robin and Starfire.  
"No!" Robin replied quickly.  
Eva smirked.  
"'Kay, thanks! See you around?" She said, and backed away.

"Okay... That was weird." I said.  
"I dunno, I liked her." Cyborg said, shrugging.  
"What class do you have next, Robin?" Starfire asked.  
"Mm, Science. With Mr. Crazy. I mean Mr. Chang." Robin corrected himself.  
"I am also on my way there! Shall we both go together?" She asked, and they both left, Robin looked confused and beyond happy.  
"C'mon, dude. You got your next class with me." Cyborg said, pulling me out of my seat.  
"Okay, okay!" I said, and threw my leftover food away.  
Cyborg did the same, and we went to class, Raven not to far behind us.

None of the others remember me... What now?

* * *

**A/N**

**I know, sucky way to end the chapter. But I didn't know where else to.. LOL.  
The two other OC;s will appear in the next chapter, because I couldn't fit them in this one.  
Sorry if it was a little quick. :/  
And if any of the OC's owners want their character to act differently than what I made them act like, let me know!  
I'm not really good at writing school stuff, so I might change the pace of the story soon.  
But enough of that!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)  
**

**Ciao!**

**MagicalNinja**


	4. Love at first Sight

**I shall first reply to reviews:**

**EmmALewisS - :D Thank you, thank you, thank you! And, I know... Robin doesn't seem like a class clown kinda guy, but it worked out well, I guess. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**TheImaginativeFox - Why, thank you! And whoa! I totally did make Cass like her, but unfortunately she isn't her... But I can put her in if you'd like! :) **

**RoyallyRed - XD I'm sure the others will warm up to her soon! lol... I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And you're welcome! :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews, they were all really great, and just... Thank you!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't the Titans... And I'm starting to think I never will! ;_;  
**

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"So, you're new here?" I asked Kori, who was looking around fondly to our... THE class.  
Not our class, that would be weird.  
"Yes. I come from... Very far away. I came here to get away, I guess." Kori replied, smiling.  
"Get away from what?" I asked.  
She stopped smiling, and I mentally scolded myself.  
"Oh..." She sighed.  
"Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I said gently.  
"Thank you. Maybe some other time... I am still not ready." Kori said quietly.  
"I understand..." I said, nodding.  
"You do?" She asked, looking at me.  
"Yeah. I came here to get away from my old life." I mumbled.  
"Yes... I suppose that is what I needed to do too." Kori said, nodding.

"Here we are... Class." I said, groaning.  
"I enjoyed your joke you made in class." She said, smiling.  
"Yeah, well... It needed to be said." I said, and she nodded.  
"It did. The teacher is... Strange." She said, after a pause.  
"How so?" I asked, grinning.  
She laughed softly.  
"You're right. He's just creepy." Kori said, shaking her head.  
"Weirdest teacher I've ever had." I said, and held open the door for her.  
"Thank you, Richard." She said.  
"No problem." I said, shrugging.  
The teacher glared at me when I walked in...  
It was no secret that the teacher here didn't like me here either.  
But then again, they never do.

* * *

.:After Class:.

I waited for Kori at the door.  
I just met her... But I feel like I've known her forever.  
I know I sound crazy, but it's true.  
She looked surprised that I was waiting for her, but walked with me anyway.  
"Thank you for inviting me over... I mean_, _us over. Have you been friends with the others for long?" She asked me after a few moments of silence.  
I looked at her. "No, not really... How long have you known Rachel?" I asked, sort of changing the subject.  
She would think I was crazy, inviting random strangers to my house... It was crazy.

I looked up at Kori, who was standing unusually close to me.  
"Rachel... I've only just met her. But she is different... I am not sure how..." Kori said, and looked at me.  
I hadn't realized I was still staring at her, and I looked straight ahead, embarrassed.  
"Yeah." I said, nodding.  
"Please, why did you invite all of us over?" Kori asked me.  
I glanced at her.  
"I dunno, Kori. I just... Felt like it." I said, just as confused as her.  
Her head was slightly tilted to the side.  
I shook my head at myself.  
_Because I FELT like it?! Really? Of ALL things?_

"Is something bothering you?" Kori asked me, knocking me out of my own scolding thoughts.  
"Nothing." I replied, smiling at her.  
"That is good. I am glad." She said, nodding.  
She glanced down at her schedule.  
"I must get to class now. I shall see you later?" She smiled as she left.  
Victor and Garfield walked past me, and Victor nudged me.  
"Wedding bells..." He said, in a girly whisper, and Garfield starting making kissy faces.  
"Whatever..." I mumbled, but smiled to myself as I continued walking.

* * *

**Victor's POV**

"Dude, he's got it bad!" I said, shaking my head once Robin was out of earshot.  
"Uh, dude? Didn't he just meet her?" Garfield asked, shaking his head.  
"Well, duh! Haven't you ever heard of-" Garfield cut me off.  
"Ugh, you don't mean love at first sight?" He asked, making a face.  
I grinned, shaking my head.

"You should talk." I said, and he stopped making the face.  
"Meaning?" He asked.  
I just shook my head.  
"Oh, nothing." I said, with a wave of my hand.  
"No way, man! You gotta tell me!" Garfield said, shaking me.  
"Please. I see the way you look at Rachel." I said, smirking.  
Garfield froze. Literally, in the middle of the hall.  
"Rachel? NO way! I am NOT in love with her!" He said defensively.  
I looked at him, surprised.  
"Yo. I was just kidding! Don't take it so seriously." I said.  
He looked embarrassed, but only for a second.  
"Whatever, dude." He said, shoving me and grinning.

We kept walking.

"Why were you so defensive?" I asked curiously.  
Garfield have me a confused look.  
"I wasn't defensive! Er, I was just then... But not about... The other thing." He said quietly.  
I dropped the subject.  
"Why do you think Robin invited us over?" I asked.  
Garfiels shrugged.  
"Probably just wanted St- Kori to come over." He replied, laughing.  
I nodded, and laughed along with him.

"Oof!" While we were laughing, we bumped into someone, knocking there books out of there hands.  
"Sorry!" I exclaimed, biting my lip as the person fell to the ground.  
"It's fine..." The person said quietly, and I looked down to see a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes.  
Garfield grabbed her hand and helped her up.  
I bent down and picked up her books.  
"Sorry again... Have I met you before? I feel like I know you." I said, pointing at the blonde.  
"I doubt it. I'm Mercedes." The girl said, her eyes scanning me carefully.  
"I'm Victor, and that's Garfield." I said, pointing at me.  
I nodded towards her, and handed her the books.  
"Thank you." She said, smiling.  
"No problem." Garfield said, shrugging.  
She looked down and walked away.

She turned around and gave a small smile, before she turned to leave.  
"She was cool." I commented.  
"Yeah. There are some pretty cool people here." Garfield said, grinning.  
I nodded, and we entered our next class.

* * *

.:A Few Boring Classes Later:.

"Well THAT was the most boring thing ever." I said to Garfield, whom I was still hanging out with.  
The guy was cool, and he was green! How cool is that?  
"I knooow! I HATE school." Garfield said, nodding.  
"Just one more to go..." I mumbled, and just then, Rachel walked ahead of us.  
I looked at her schedule and saw she had the same last class as us.  
"Wanna walk with us?" I asked her, she turned around.  
"Don't worry. We make walking look cool." Garfield said, with a wave of his hand.  
I couldn't tell if she smiled or not, but she walked with us anyway.  
"Ugh! I just got here, and I already want Spring Break to come!" Garfield complained, throwing his head back.  
"Spring Break? More like Summer Vacation!" I mumbled.  
We walked in silence.  
"Yo, Rachel, are you still going to Richard's house?" I asked, desperate to break it.  
"I said I was, didn't I? But I'm not really the 'party' type of girl." She replied.  
"Don't think of it as a party, then! Think of it as friends hanging out!" Garfield declared, looking proud of himself.  
She shrugged. "Let's get this over with..." She said, as we reached the last classroom.  
She entered and sat down towards the middle. I sat down next to her, and Garfield towards my left side.  
"Stay awake... We're almost done..." I said to Garfield, who grinned as a response.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

"That class was...quite..." I struggled to find a word proper for describing it.  
"Torturing?" Richard suggested.  
"Yes! Quite torturing!" I replied, nodding happily.  
"Yup. All classes are..." Richard mumbled.  
"That is very true." I said, after a minute.  
"Tell me. What do you plan on doing with us later?" I asked him, curiously.  
He paused.  
"To be honest...I was just gonna wing it." He said, shrugging.  
"I'm sorry? Is that a type of game?" I asked, confused.  
He laughed, and I could feel heat in my face.  
Like I was almost blushing, but I caught myself just in time.  
"Nah. It just means I didn't really plan it." He explained.  
I nodded. "I see..." I replied, trying to understand.  
"That is...interesting." I said, and he laughed again.

Why does he keep laughing?

I suppose I had a angry look on my face, because he stopped laughing.  
We walked awkwardly down the halls.  
"I am glad we have finished class for today. Although, I have a lot of homework. Perhaps we can study at your house later." I said, and gazing at him.  
"Sure. I doubt the others will want to, though." He pointed out.  
"I am sure Rachel wouldn't mind." I said.  
"You think?" He asked. I nodded, not sure why he needed me to clarify it.  
"I do not think the boys will mind. They enjoy doing the hanging out with Rachel." I said.  
"Yeah..." he agreed.  
"Hey! There they are now. Wanna go catch up with them?" Richard asked me, and pointed ahead, where Victor, Garfield and Rachel were walking out of a classroom.  
I nodded. "Yes." I replied.  
"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Richard called after them.  
They turned around, and waited for Richard and I to catch up.  
"And then there were five..." I heard Rachel mumble.  
I did not know whether that was a good or bad thing, so I said nothing.

"I was thinking," Robin scowled when Victor and Garfield snickered.  
"That while you're all at my house..we could do some studying?" He said it quickly.  
Victor and Garfield looked at him in shock.  
"Hey, hey, hey. Maybe you should STOP thinking for a little bit and listen to what you said."  
Victor said.

Richard shrugged.

"C'mon, dude," Garfield shook his head at Richard. "Do you not want us over?" He asked sarcastically.  
"Rachel... Will you partake in this studying at Richard's house later?" I asked, when I realized that she hadn't said anything.  
She shrugged. "If I'm still invited." She said quietly.  
Richard and I looked at her, surprised.  
"Of course you're still invited!" Richard replied instantly.  
"Hooray! Does that mean you will be coming, Rachel?" I asked her, excitedly.  
She nodded slightly.  
"Good!" I said, smiling.

Richard glanced at the boys.

"Will you two be coming?" He asked. They made a face at him.  
"Duuuude. I thought we already established this. We. Don't. Do. Studying." Garfield said, slowly.  
Rachel rolled her eyes, and Richard shrugged.  
"If you guys don't wanna come, I'm fine with that." Richard said simply.  
They groaned. "Fiiiine," Garfield said.  
"But only 'cause it be super boring without us." He added, with a smirk on his face.  
"And we wouldn't be able to live that thought in our conscience." Victor said, shaking his head seriously.  
Richard grinned and rolled his eyes.  
"See ya there then..." Richard reached into his bag, pulling out four pieces of papers. He handed one to each of us.  
They appeared to have his number and address on them.

"Thank you, Richard." I said. He nodded.  
"Yup...How else would ya get to my house? Just call before you leave or whatever." He added.  
"Will do. See ya later!" Victor said, as we reached the exit. "Peace out." Garfield said. They both left. "...Bye." Rachel said, and she left as well.  
"Goodbye, Richard. I shall see you later." I said, giving him a small wave.  
"See ya, Kori!" He said, and we both went our separate ways.

As I walked home, because I had convinced Gal to let me, I smiled.  
The cool breeze felt simply amazing. A feeling of happiness overwhelmed me... I was glad to have made some new friends.

* * *

**A/N**

**Greetings!  
So, I still need to introduce one more OC, then they'll be done, but they will be a big part in the story.  
Thank you all for the reviews!  
The POV's did jump around a bit, but at least it went with the story and everything... lol. ;)  
Anyways, I hope you you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Farewell,**  
**MagicalNinja**


	5. Question!

**I have a question:**

**I know that the OC's might seem a little out of place in this story, so if you would rather I made a new story, and have them in it, and have a way bigger part, I can totally do that!**

**Because I was planning on writing a new story with new Titan Recruits anyways, so if you're interested in that, review and let me know!**

**Oh yeah, this isn't for more reviews or anything, I just am very curious.**

**.:This Decision Has NOTHING To Do With ANY Reviews!:.**

**^^ Meaning that any reviews that didn't like the idea with OC's in this had not effected this idea.**

**EmmALewisS - I REALLY, REALLY like your OC, and I hope that you like the idea... but if you'd rather her be in this one, I understand...**

**RoyallyRed - Same as above; your OC is so fun to use and she's awesome! And I hope you are okay with the idea...**

**If your not, I can keep them in this and everything if you'd rather... XP**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for understanding,**

**MagicalNinja**


	6. New Friends

**EmmALewisS - Okay, I'm gonna reply on this story, lol. The story is either gonna be about your character becoming a Titan, and I can write it through her POV at times, and she can meet people like Jinx, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, etc. Or your character is working for Slade, when the Titan's come and constantly try to help and stuff, and you become a Titan... Maybe... But either way, you might become a Titan. (You can choose either one of the soon-to-be stories!) I can keep your character in this if you'd like, but she'd only make like, cameos or something. But I hope you like the ideas, because your character is awesome. XD Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Whew... That was long!**

**Kaarlinaa - Thank you! :) And there isn't much BBxRae in this one, but since I obviously ship them, there will be soon! XD**

**Shadowsplosion - 'Course your opinion matters! XD And I'm glad you like the story so far, for the most part! lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and sorry, EmmALewisS, that the reply is pretty long! lol.**  
**Anyway, one with the chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...  
**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I sighed as I reached my house.  
I removed my hoodie, and my hair was instantly blowing everywhere.  
I took a deep breath, enjoying the sudden breezes.  
I sighed, smiling a little to myself.  
I went inside and looked around.  
"Mom? You home?" I called out.  
After a short pause, she responded, "in the kitchen!"

I walked towards the kitchen.  
She ran out to greet me.  
"Hello, dear!" Mom greeted me enthusiastically.  
She was wearing an apron, and had dough and flour in her hair, her face and her jeans.  
I felt guilty, Richard had invited us over for dinner as well.  
She was smiling at me. "I am making something I read online," she explained.  
"I'm not sure that you'll... Enjoy it..." She looked at the food.  
She was right. It didn't look like something I'd enjoy.

"Actually, mom. I got invited to dinner." I said.  
She looked at me, and rose an eyebrow.  
"Like... A date?" She asked.  
I shook my head quickly.  
"No, no. It's with a group of... People. One of them invited us all over to study and stuff. No big deal." I replied with a shrug.  
Mom smiled encouragingly at me.  
"Rachel... Of course it's a big deal! You're making new friends!" She said happily.  
I shook my head.  
"They aren't really my... Friends. We're just doing homework together." I said, sighing.  
Mom shook her head at me.  
"Rachel.. You can have friends." She said gently.  
After a minute, she smiled at me.  
"What time do you have to go?" She asked me.  
I took the paper and glanced at it.  
"Uh... Four thirty." I glanced at the clock, which read 4:10.  
"Go get changed." Mom ordered.  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said.  
I ran up to my room and shut the door gently.

"Why do I even have to change?" I asked aloud, as I walked to my closet.  
After staring at the lack of clothes I've owned, I finally I chose on a dark blue sweater with large black lines, black skinny jeans and brown boots.  
I put on my grey jacket, and grabbed my brush.  
I walked over to my mirror, and brushed my hair slowly, thinking about the... Interesting day at school.  
They had all been very...Nice. Most people thought I was weird... But they all made an attempt to be... Kind to me.  
But, of course... Being me, I brushed it off.

Sure, we all hung out... But I had made absolutely no attempt myself to be kind to them.  
I shook my head. Maybe tonight will be different.  
I glanced down at my hands, one of which was holding the paper.  
I took out my cell phone and dialed the number.  
The paper had said four thirty, and it was already four twenty. I've stalled...  
The phone rang a few times, then I heard a clicking noise.

* * *

"Hello?" I heard Richard's voice answer.

"Hey...It's Rachel." I said.

"Oh! Hey Rachel. What's up?" He asked.

"Just wanted to let you know...I'll be there soon." I said.

"Oh, okay." He paused. "You know, Rachel. You don't have to come if you don't want to." He said.

I sighed. "I know." I replied.

"It's not that I don't want you come or anything. I was just letting you know." He said gently.

"I know... Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said softly.

"See you soon, then." He said.

"Yeah. Bye." I said.

"Bye, Rachel." He said, and then hung up.

* * *

I left my room. "Mom!" I called out.  
She came out from the kitchen.  
"Yes, Rachel?" She asked.  
"Do you think you could take me to Richard's house today? Please?" I asked her.  
She looked a little surprised.  
"Uh, yes. C'mon, get in the car." She said.  
"What about your dinner?" I asked.  
She laughed.  
"I gave up on that. I just had a sandwich." She said, as she grabbed the keys.  
I shook my head at her.

"Thanks mom." I said.  
She nodded.  
"I'm glad you're hanging out with some friends." She said.  
"People." I corrected her.  
She rolled her eyes at me.  
"Fine. People." She said, and walked out the door.  
I sighed and followed her into the car.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

I smiled as I got off the phone with Rachel.  
Everyone had called and said they were coming.  
I ordered pizza and poured some soda into some paper cups.  
I had video games set up in the game room, just in case...  
Having finished setting everything up, I looked at Alfred.  
"Thanks, Alfred, for letting me have people over." I said, smiling.  
So I may have lied to the others, it wasn't Bruce, my 'father', it was Alfred who had let me have friends over.

"Of course, Richard. I'm glad you're making new friends." He said, and I nodded.  
"Thanks." I said, and then the doorbell rand.  
"It's probably Victor or Garfield. They called first. I can go get it." I offered.  
Alfred nodded.  
"If you wish." He said, and I ran upstairs and to the front porch, where both Victor and Garfield were standing on, and they were saluting.  
I grinned and rolled my eyes,  
"Hey, soldiers." I said, letting them in.  
"Sir!" Victor responded, and they walked in.  
"C'mon. We are gonna go downstairs." I told them, and they followed me down.  
"Whoa! Nice place you got here!" Garfield said, looking around.  
He and Victor gasped, sounding like little girls.  
"You got video games?" They both asked, and I nodded.  
"Can... Can we?" Victor asked, pointing at the game station.

I nodded, grinning.  
They fist-bumped and ran to the giant TV and the video games.  
"He's got EVERYTHING!" Beast Boy exclaimed, looking through the games.  
"Not everything." I replied, laughing.  
They shrugged and started playing some racing game.  
I saw down and watched them design their cars.  
"So... Is Kori here?" Garfield asked slyly.  
I scowled.  
"Not yet. Neither is Rachel," I added. "Rachel called not to long ago, actually. She should be here soon. Kori called shortly after you did." I said.  
They both nodded.  
"Girls are always late." Victor pointed out.  
"Phh. No kidding." Garfield said, nodding.  
"Nah. They aren't really late." I said.  
"No...But they will be." Victor said.  
I shook my head at them, smiling, and then the doorbell rang.  
I smirked at them, and they looked embarrassed.  
I ran upstairs and to the door, where I saw both Kori and Rachel waiting outside.

I couldn't help but stare at Kori.  
She was just so beautiful.  
Not that Rachel wasn't, because she is very pretty, but Kori had something about her, and I couldn't help but feel attracted to her.  
Kori was wearing a pink t-shirt and white jeans, and her ruby-red hair looked even better than before, somehow. Even though it was the same style as before.  
Rachel was wearing a loose, long-sleeved sweater, with large stripes, black jeans and brown boots.  
"Hey, ladies." I said, grinning.  
They both waved, Kori a bit more happily.  
"Come on in." I said, and led them downstairs to the game room, where the guys were just about to start the game.

"Who do you think is going to win?" I whispered to Kori.  
She shrugged and smile.  
"Perhaps Victor. He seems to be doing well." She pointed out.  
I nodded.  
"Probably." I agreed.

* * *

**Still Robin's POV**

"Booyah!" Victor exclaimed, as he passed the finish line before Garfield.  
Garfield gasped.  
"How did YOU beat ME?" He asked, sounding shocked.  
Victor smirked.  
"Guess I'm just better than you." Victor replied smugly.  
Garfield scowled, and crossed his arms.  
"I want a rematch." Garfield demanded.  
Victor shook his head.  
"You aren't worthy enough for a rematch." He said, crossing his arms.

I heard the doorbell ring from upstairs.  
"I've got it!" Alfred's voice called out from upstairs.  
"Who was that?" Rachel asked, approaching me.  
"My butler, Alfred." I replied.  
She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Here is your pizza." Alfred said, handing me two boxes.  
I grabbed them and placed them on the counters in the game room.  
I could hear Garfield and Victor arguing, but when I brought the pizzas in, they stopped.  
They both got up and ran to me, looking like little kids.  
"I got plain cheese for Garfield and anyone else, and a triple meat for Victor and anyone else." I said, opening the two boxes.  
Kori and I grabbed once of each, Victor grabbed four meat kinds, and Rachel and Garfield grabbed two cheese ones.

"Thanks." Rachel said to me.  
I nodded, smiling at her.  
"Yes! Thank you very much!" Kori said, beaming at me.  
I felt myself blush. "No problem." I replied.  
Garfield and Victor grinned at me, squinting their eyes.  
I glanced at them.  
"What?" I asked.  
They both took a bite of their pizza, not answering me.  
I shook my head at them.  
"Stop that. Kori and I are just friends." I said.

They continued to stare at me.

"We ARE." I said.  
"Mm. Sure dude." They both said sarcastically.  
I scowled at them.  
"Quit it." I said, about to lose my temper.  
They shrugged, and simultaneously took drinks of their soda.  
"How do you guys do that?" I asked them, bewildered.  
They grinned. "It's a gift." Garfield said, fist-bumping Victor.  
Victor nodded.  
"You wouldn't understand." He said, sounding sympathetic.  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah... Okay." I said.  
I sat down next to them.  
"You guys know nothing." I mumbled, grinning.  
They looked hurt.  
"That may be true. But we know a lot." Victor said mysteriously.  
I shook my head at them.  
"You two are unbelievable." I said.  
They grinned.  
"Did you guys plan this?" I asked.  
BB shook his head, and Victor continued to look mysterious.  
"Nah. We aren't weird!" Garfield said.  
"Yeah! The nerve." Victor said.  
I laughed, then they both joined in.  
"Ah, man." Victor said, once we caught our breath.

"You guys are...very interesting." I said. "Are ya sure you just met?" I asked.  
Garfield grinned.  
"Hello? We have known each other for a whole day."  
Victor nodded in agreement.  
"So very true." he said.  
"Besiiiides. You've only known Kori for a day, and you're IN LOVE with HER." Victor said loudly, causing Rachel and Kori to look up, confused.  
I felt myself blush, and I covered Victors mouth.  
"Shut up, man." I mumbled.  
Garfield smirked. "Not until you admit it." He said, finishing one of his pizza slices.  
I sighed. "Okay, okay. Maybe I like her a LITTLE bit..." I said to them, so Kori or Rachel couldn't hear.  
"Ooooooh!" Garfield started poking me.  
"I knew it!" Victor said, looking pleased with himself.  
I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I mumbled, grinning.  
"Don't ya have a girlfriend?" Victor asked.  
I sighed. "Unfortunately..." I mumbled.  
They stared at me, puzzled.  
"Who's your girlfriend?" Garfield asked.  
"Her name is Kitten. Kitten Walker. The most popular, and the richest girl in school." I said, knowing I looked upset.  
"Not to mention... An extreme snob." Victor added, finishing his pizza.  
I nodded. "But... Her father owns the company MY father works for. Dad wanted me to get on her good side." I said.

They looked sympathetic, for real this time. "So you don't like Kitten at all? You're just dating her for your dad?" Garfield asked.  
I nodded. "Pretty much." I said.  
"Well that sucks!" Victor said.  
"Ohh, trust me. I know." I said.  
"Don't...don't tell anyone though. Especially not Kori..." I said quietly.  
"Can we tell Rachel?" Garfield asked.  
I nodded. "If you find her alone...she seems to hang out with Kori a lot." I pointed out, and glanced back at them.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

I smiled a bit while I watched Garfield stare at Rachel.  
I'm not sure if she knows he is staring, or if she is just embarrassed.  
But I can tell that Garfield likes her, and Rachel seemed to like Garfield a bit too.  
I walked over to Robin, and beamed.  
"Thank you for the pizza! I have never had it before. It was very nice." I said, and he looked surprised.  
"You've never had pizza?" He asked, and I shook my head.  
"No, but I enjoyed it!" I said, smiling.  
Richard laughed.  
"Most people do." Richard said, nodding.  
I smiled, and leaved him to continue talking to Garfield and Victor.  
I sat down next to Rachel, giving her a small smile.  
"Hi, Rachel!" I greeted, and she gave a small wave, taking a small bite of her pizza.

"Hi, Kori." She replied, taking a sip of soda.  
"So... Rachel. I was wondering if you found any of the boys at school attractive?" I asked innocently.  
She nearly choked on her soda.  
"Oh, uh.. Why?" Rachel asked, looking at me.  
"I am just curious. We are friends after all." I said, smiling.  
She shrugged.  
"Uh.. Maybe." She replied.  
I squealed with glee, and Rachel shushed me.  
"Please, do tell me!" I whispered, gripping her arm.  
She sighed.  
"I... I don't know." She replied.  
I sighed, and sat back.  
"Oh, okay." I said.  
She looked at me, and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Kori, I just don't think I like anybody right now." She said gently.

I looked at her and smiled.  
"But when you do, you will tell me?" I asked eagerly.  
She gave a small nod, and continued to eat.  
I took a sip of my soda, swinging my feet back and forth happily.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Okay, maybe I lied to Kori.  
Maybe.  
I'm not sure. I can't tell if I'm attracted to any of them or not.  
I don't exactly have any experience when it comes to relationships...  
Sighing, I finished my pizza.  
"Do you want to go sit with the others now?" Kori asked me.  
I looked over at her.  
"Uh, not really. But you can." I replied, because I knew I wasn't exactly fun company.  
"No. I wish to stay with you." She said, sounding a little disappointed.  
I felt bad, I knew she wanted to be with the others too.

"I guess we can go over there..." I said, hesitantly.  
She squealed and pulled me over there, and I sighed, sitting down next to Victor.  
"What's up?" He asked me.  
I shrugged.  
He gave me a puzzled look.  
"Did Kori make you come over here?" He asked, and I nodded.  
'Figures. She probably just wanted to talk to Richard." I muttered.  
Garfield smiled at me.  
"Now you can hang out us!" He said, and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Yay?" I said, and they laughed.

"You can go sit by yourself, if you want." Victor said.  
I shook my head.  
"No, it's okay. I don't really mind." I said.  
They both smiled at me.  
"Good! Okay, so Rachel, tell me. What's your favorite color?" Victor asked.  
I gave him a puzzled look, and shrugged.  
"Blue, I guess." I said.  
"Mine too! What about you, Garfield?" Victor asked, and Garfield grinned.  
"Duh! What do you think?" Garfield pointed to his skin. "Green!" He said.  
I looked over at Richard and Kori, who had joined us.  
"What about you two?" I asked.  
"Oh! I like purple!" Kori said happily.  
Richard grinned.  
"My favorite has always been red." He said.

I smiled, and finished off my soda.  
"You know, it's been awhile since I could really trust anyone." Richard spoke up.  
I looked at him curiously.  
"Why?" I asked.  
He looked over at me and gave a small smile.  
"You guys are just... Different from my old schoolmates. I never really got to know them. Or really wanted to, that is." He said.  
Garfield smiled, and shrugged.  
"We must be pretty cool." He commented.  
Richard nodded.  
"You guys are." He said, then he grinned.  
"Do you guys have my number still?" He asked.  
All four of us shook our head.  
"Here, I'll save it in your phones." He said, and we all gave him our cellphones.  
Kori looked at me.  
"Oh! May you and I exchange phone numbers?" She asked excitedly.  
I shrugged.  
"Sure." I said, and once Richard gave me back my phone, I gave it to her.  
And then we all started exchanging phone numbers.

Once we were all finished, Richard stood up and grinned.  
"Well... When there's trouble, you know who to call." He said, and we all smiled. 

* * *

**A/N****  
Hiii! Sorry it took awhile to update!  
This chapter was fun to make, and I hope it's fun to read! hehe.  
Anyways, I hope you liked and enjoyed it! XD**

**Bye! And Stay awesome!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	7. Helping Hand

**BBxRaeshipper - I'm glad you like it! :) And Rae is a bit OOC, but it's kinda hard to keep them IC, and make them different from their actual selves, you know? Like, I don't want them to be the same, but at the same time, I want them to be the same... I dunno. But thank you! :) I'll work on it! Again, I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Okay, now that's done... XD**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV  
**

It had been a few months, and Winter Break was coming up.  
And yes. I'm still stuck in this other dimension, or whatever it's called.  
But, I'm getting used to it. And I've become close to the others again.

Yawning, I quickly changed into a blue shirt and jeans.  
I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, while brushing my hair.  
"Hurry up, Garfield! You're going to be late, AGAIN!" Rita called.  
I had always stayed up late, trying to figure out where Mumbo was, so I usually fell asleep late, and woke up late.

"'Kay!" I called back, and rinsed my mouth.  
I ran out of the room, and into the living room.  
"Here's your backpack, and your lunch." Rita said, handing be a brown paper bag, and my backpack.  
"Thanks, Rita! I gotta go, Rachel and Victor are probably waiting for me." I said, and she nodded.  
"You know, I'd love to meet them. Maybe after school you can bring your friends over." She suggested.  
I shrugged.  
"Uh, sure." I replied, and gave her a small wave before dashing out the door.

Sure enough, Raven and Cyborg were waiting at the sidewalk.  
We had began walking together since that day after the party, although it was getting kinda cold.  
They smiled at me when I reached them.  
"Hey, guys!" I said.  
"Hey, Garfield, guess what I got yesterday!" Cyborg said, looking at me as we began walking.  
"Don't ask what. Once he starts, he won't stop." Raven said.  
I laughed, and looked over at Victor.  
"What?" I asked, and Raven groaned.

"Okay, so yesterday, my dad was like, 'Victor! You should get out more! You and those Video Games' right? So I did indeed go out, and I bought the new Invader Monkeys: Return of the Chimp! It looks so good! But I can't play it, because my dad would freak out if he found out I left the house to buy a video game. The game is mocking me! I brought it with me, 'cause dad might see it. But NOW what? I can't play the game! And no WAY am I returning it!" Cyborg said, and took a deep breath.

"Chill, dude. I got a game-station. You can come over later and play it." I offered, and he nodded eagerly.  
"Yes! Man, thanks bro." He said, and I nodded.  
"You can come to, Rae. I'm gonna ask the others too." I said.  
She nodded.  
"Okay, cool. I'll be there... When?" She asked, looking at me.  
"Meh, probably when school is over." I said, shrugging.  
"Sure." She said, and smiled at me.

"Great! So you and Victor for sure... If Kori comes, so will Richard." I said slyly.  
"True. They seem inseparable lately." Cyborg said.  
Raven rolled her eyes, and grinned.  
"To bad Richard is still dating Kitten." She said.  
I nodded.  
"I haven't seen her around, though." I said.  
"That's because she's always with that Tara girl, and that Jade girl too." Cyborg pointed out, and I looked at him quickly.

"Tara?" I asked, and he nodded.  
"Yeah. She's a rich snob, and the leader of their little group."  
I shrugged, and looked away.

Was she the Terra I was hoping she was?

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I don't know why, but I felt a bit... I don't know what the word is... But I felt weird when Garfield was asking about Tara.  
Maybe because I'm worried he likes her...  
And the ONLY reason I would worry about that is because she's a spoiled rich brat...  
Right?

"Ahem? Earth to Rachel!" A voice I recognized as Richard's, said.  
I looked up, apparently we had joined Kori and Richard at the front of the school.  
"Oh, sorry.." I said quietly, and he grinned.  
"No big deal! But we are gonna be late for class." He pointed out.  
Nodding, we all split up, Garfield and Victor, Kori and Richard, and I walked by myself.  
I'm okay with that, for the most part... But I sometimes feel out-of-place in this group...  
I don't know. Maybe I'm just weird or something.

"Hey, cutie." A voice said, and I looked back to see a man with red hair, a dark red t-shirt and black jeans grinning at me.  
"Um... Do I know you?" I asked, and he winked.  
"Names Adonis. You're Rachel, right?" He asked, and I nodded, bewildered he knew my name.  
He laughed and walked closer to me.  
"Listen... Why don't you come to my football practice later?" He asked, putting his hand on my arm.  
"Um, I'm busy later." I said, and tried to shake his arm off, but he gripped harder.  
"I'm sure you can cancel your plans." He said, and he was gripping so hard my arm began to hurt.

"Hey, man. Leave the girl alone." A voice said, and a boy with black hair, bright blue eyes and a white t-shirt and jeans grabbed Adonis's arm.  
"You gonna make me?" Adonis asked, not letting me go.  
The boy crossed his arms.  
"I might." He replied, looking pretty menacing.  
Adonis let go, and grinned an ugly grin at me.  
"See you later, cutie." He said, and I shuddered.

The boy looked at me, frowning.  
"You okay?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"Thank you..." I said quietly.  
He nodded, smiling.  
"I'm Malchior Nol." He said, extending him arm.  
I shook it, smiling.  
"I'm Rachel Roth... Who was that guy?" I asked, and he shook his head.  
"He goes by Adonis. He's the school jerk. Flirts with all the girls." He said, rolling his eyes.  
I nodded, smirking slightly.

"Glad to know I'm not special or anything." I joked, and he laughed.  
"You're very special. Just... Adonis is too dumb to know that. You sure you're okay?" He asked.  
I nodded again.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." I said, and he nodded.  
"What class are you off to?" He asked me.  
I glanced down at my schedule.  
"Um, Math." I replied, looking back up at him.  
"Me too! Can I walk with you?" He asked, and I nodded quickly.  
"Sure." I said, and he smiled.  
"Great! Let's go." He said, and I walked side-by-side with him.

He was a really nice guy...

* * *

**Victor's POV**

"Okay... What class are you off to?" I asked Garfield, as we departed from the others.  
"Uh... History." He replied, and I laughed.  
"Ha-ha! Well, I'm not going there. So I guess I'll see you at lunch or something." I said, and he scowled.  
"Buh-bye." I said, and he stuck his tongue out at me as he entered his class.

I made my way through the halls, whistling.  
I was off to the only class I didn't have with any of the others.

Science.

I went into the class, where a girl with dark brown hair, a yellow tank-top and black jeans, headphones in, sitting at my table.  
"Hi?" I said, and she looked up at me, and removed her headphones.  
"Hiya! I'm your lab partner! Names Karen." She said, smiling.  
"I'm Victor." I said, and she gave me a small wave, and then put her headphones back in.  
"What are ya listening to?" I asked, sitting down.

She took out her headphones again, and looked at me.  
"I don't even know. I'm just droning out the sounds of the other students. No offense. You're okay." She said, and gave me a small smile.  
"Thank you?" I said, and she laughed.  
"Yup. That's what I do. Confuse people. I'm good at it." She said, winking.  
I grinned.  
"Okay, so you're my lab partner... Am I gonna be the one who does the projects and stuff?" I asked, and she shook her head.  
"Nah. I'm sure I'll help out a bit." She said, smirking.  
I laughed, and leaned back in the chair, listening to the sounds of the other students talking.

"Are you new?" I asked her, and she shrugged.  
"Kinda. I enrolled last year. Something happened at my school." She said, and I looked at her curiously.  
But before I could ask her anything about it, the Teacher entered the room, and the class went silent.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"Richard!" A high-pitched girl's voice screamed, and I sighed.  
Putting on a fake smile, I spun around and found Kitten standing behind be, in a short pink mini-dress, pink sparkly heels and her shoulder-length blonde hair was held back with a white headband.  
"Hey, Kitten." I said. Luckily, Kori had to went ahead to class, and said she'd save me a seat.

"Oh, Richy! I'm sooo glad we get to spend time together today." She said, holding my hand.  
I nodded forcefully, and she leaned her head on my shoulder.  
"Where's Tara and Jade?" I asked, and she giggled.  
"They're in class. I don't have the same as them right now. I'm off to Art class. You?" She asked.

Darn it.

"I'm off to Art too." I replied, and she squealed again.  
"Goodie! We can paint each other!" She said, and I gave her a fake grin.  
"Actually, I already have a partner." I said, and she scowled.  
"Oh? Who is it?" She asked.  
"Her name is Kori Anders. She's really cool-" I stopped at the look she was giving me.  
"Her?! You'd rather paint HER than ME?!" She asked loudly.

"Of course not!" I lied. "But the uh, teacher wanted us to uh, work together."  
She frowned, and hugged my arm again.  
"That's awful. I'm sooo sorry! I hope we get to hang out later than." She whined.  
I nodded, feeling bad that I had lied to her.  
"Sure thing." I said, and we entered the class.

She reluctantly let go of my hand, and walked over across the room, sitting down.  
I gave her a small wave, and sighed as I sat down next to Kori.  
"Hi!" She greeted, and I smiled.  
"Hey, Kori." I replied, and put my backpack on the floor.  
The Teacher then entered the room, and looked disappointed that I had shown up.

Yeah, the teachers still don't like me.

* * *

*****Few More Boring Classes Later*****

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

There she was...Terra.

She looked the same, long blonde hair, big blue eyes...  
She was wearing a studded purple tank-top, short blue jeans and black flats.  
Being me, I walked up to her, and she looked down, curiously.  
"Uh... Do I know you?" She asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Nu-uh. I'm Garfield!" I said, grinning.

"Mm... I'm Tara." She said, nodding towards me.  
"I know! I mean, I know NOW. I didn't before or anything." I laughed nervously.  
"Right... Well, see you later than." She said.  
"Wait! Uh... Maybe I could retry that? I'm Garfield. And you are?" I asked, leaning against a locker.

She smiled. "I'm Tara."  
I grinned, and looked at her eagerly.  
"Cool! So, Terra..." I began, but she held up a hand.  
"I'd love to stay and talk, but my friends are waiting for me. See you, Gary!" She said, and walked away.  
"It's uh... It's Garfield." I said quietly, and waved after her.

A happy feeling sparked inside of me.  
Maybe this place isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, I know this was a bit short, so I apologize!  
Also, sorry if it was rushed... :/  
I hope you liked it! :)**

**Buh-bye!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	8. May The Force Be With You

**Disclaimer: I'm not quite sure why people would think I own Teen Titans... I don't! :P**

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Okay, guys. I think I should warn you in advance... Rita has been really excited to meet you guys." I said.  
They glanced at each other nervously, and I laughed.  
"Just kidding," I said, and they nodded. "Maybe."  
"Oh, and Rita's last name is Farr, not Garfield." I added, and opened the door, where Rita was watching TV.  
"Good, you brought your friends over!" She said happily, and got up.

"Yup. This is Richard, Kori, Victor and Rachel." I said, pointing at them.  
Raven shook Rita's hand kindly, and Victor politely smiled.  
"Nice you meet you Mrs. Farr." Raven said, and Rita smiled warmly at her.  
"You too, Garfield has talked about you all a lot. Are you guys hungry?" She asked.

Everyone shrugged, and I put my backpack on the floor by the door.  
"I'll go make some snacks, okay? What do you guys like?" She asked, making her way to the kitchen.  
"Anything and everything!" Victor said, and Rita laughed gently.  
"Alright. Garfield, why don't you come help me in the kitchen?" She asked, and I shrugged.  
"Sure, okay." I said, and followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

**Still Beast Boy's POV!  
**  
She went to the fridge, pulling out some pie.  
"They seem nice!" She said quietly, smiling at me.  
I nodded. "They are."  
"I like that Rachel girl." She added, smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, blushing.  
"Yeah, she's nice too, Rita." I said, and she laughed.  
"What do you guys plan on doing today?" She asked me.  
"Victor is gonna play some video games, Richard and Kori will probably be drooling at each other when the other isn't looking, and I dunno about Rachel." I said, and she smiled.  
"Richard and Kori? I thought they looked like a couple." She said.  
I shook my head. "They aren't. Richard has a girlfriend. It's complicated."

"You seem to know them pretty well." She commented, cutting the pies into six slices.  
"Yeah. We hang out all the time at school." I said, and she nodded.  
"That's good. I'm glad you're making friends." She said softly.  
I nodded. "Me too."  
She handed me the pie.  
"I'll let you guys hang out for awhile." She said, and I nodded, leaving the room.

I entered the Living Room, smiling.  
"I have pie!" I said, and everyone grinned.  
"What kind?" Cyborg asked eagerly.  
I placed the pie on the table, and put out some paper-plates.  
"Chocolate." I replied, and he fist-bumped the air.  
"My favorite!" Cyborg cheered, and grabbed a piece.  
Smiling Raven grabbed a slice, and I returned the smile.

"Thanks." She said, and I nodded quickly.  
"No problem." I said, and she smiled again.  
Starfire grabbed a piece, and Cyborg sneakily grabbed another.  
Robin smirked and grabbed a piece, and then I grabbed a last slice.

"Okay, Vic, you can play your game now." I said, through a mouthful of the delicious pie.  
He grinned and put it in the gamestation quickly.  
I watched them, and leaned back on the couch near Raven, who was examining her hands, which were on her lap.  
"What are ya doing?" I asked.  
She swatted me away, scowling. "Nothing..."  
I stuck my tongue out at her, and she smiled, rolling her eyes at me.

"Yo, Garfield! Wanna play?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the second controller.  
I nodded and went to join him, sending Raven a final playful glare.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

I sat down next to Richard, smiling.  
"Hi!" I said, and he returned the smile nervously.  
"Hey, Kori." He replied, and I continued smiling.  
He grinned and pulled out something from his pocket.  
"What is that?" I asked, and he looked at me, apparently stunned.

"My cell phone. You don't know what they are?" He asked, and I shook my head.  
"Where I come from is pretty much technology-free." I said, and looked at the 'cell phone' curiously.  
"But... How did you call me saying that you were coming over that one time?" Richard asked, and I smiled.  
"We have a home-phone. It doesn't have all the nice things like yours though." I admitted, and he shrugged.  
I leaned closer to him, peering over his shoulder. "What do you do on it?"  
He shrugged, just barely missing my chin, and turned it on.  
"Mainly I play games or watch movies." He replied.

"You can watch movies on that small device?" I asked, and he nodded. "And games?"  
He nodded again, and handed it to me.  
"Here, try this game, I think you'll like it." He said, and I smiled.

The game was about a princess who took care of her virtual castle.  
At first the controls were hard to figure out, but eventually I got them.  
"Just out of curiousity... Why do you have this game?" I asked with a giggle.  
He blushed and laughed. "For my gir- er, for a friend of mine."  
I nodded. "That is nice! I enjoy this game very much."  
He smiled and looked away, still blushing.  
Why was he always blushing?

* * *

**Few Hours Later**

* * *

**Rachel's POV  
**

"Bye guys!" Garfield called, as everyone exited the room, and met on his front porch.  
"See ya! Maybe we can hang out this weekend? 'Tis the only days off until Spring Break." Victor said, and Garfield nodded.  
"Yup! Maybe tomorrow? It is Friday, right? Today?" Garfield asked, and this time Victor nodded.  
They began discussing what they would do, and Kori watched them eagerly.  
I smiled at Kori, and walked over to her. "Do... Do you want to come over tonight?" I asked quietly, and she beamed.  
"Like... Like a sleepover?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Er, yeah, I guess. If you want to..." I said, looking down.  
She squealed, clasping her hands in front of her happily.  
"I would LOVE that! But first I'll have to tell Gal first, and get some pajamas and such... Oh, joy! This will be most fun!" She said, and rushed off the porch.  
"Good luck." Victor said, and I smirked.  
"Ha-ha." I replied, scowling playfully.

"May the force be with you!" Garfield said loudly, and I grinned.  
"Really? A Star Wars reference? How is it even relevant to the conversation?" I asked, hands on my hips.  
He smiled and crossed his arms. "HEY! Star Wars references can ALWAYS be squeezed into ANY conversation."  
I shook my head, smiling at him.  
"Sure, Garfield. Sure." I said, and got off the porch.  
But instead I turned around, and grinned.  
"The Force is strong with this one." I called, and the three boys laughed.  
Waving, I quickly left before he could retort with another quote.

* * *

**A/N**

**Heh... FYI, if for some crazy reason people think I somehow own Star Wars, I DON'T! lol...  
Anyway, this was more on the shorter side, but I have an idea for this, so I'm working up to it!  
Shouldn't take to long, honestly... And thank you SO very much for the amazingly awesome reviews! :)  
Anyway, I hope you liked it and stuff! XD**

**Adios!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	9. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans!**

* * *

**Kori's POV  
**

I quickly entered my house, ignoring the looks I was getting from Mandy.  
"Gal!" I called, and he entered the room.  
"What is it, Kori?" He asked, voice filled with concerned.  
I beamed, and looked up at him.  
"One of my friends have invited me over for the slumber party!" I said, and he looked at me suspiciously.  
"Friend? Which one?" Gar asked.  
"Her name is Rachel Roth." I replied.  
"Have I met her before?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"Yes! She's come over to do a project together before!" I reminded him.  
"Yes... She was the punk, right? With the purple hair and dark clothes?" He asked, and I scowled.  
"No! She is no punk! She's sweet and friendly! Oh please, Gal? This is the first time I've been invited over for a sleepover!" I begged, and he smiled.

"Do you really trust her?" He asked, and I nodded.  
He put his hands on my shoulders, and gave a small push towards my bedroom.  
"Then hurry up and go get ready. I'll take you." He said gently.  
I squealed, clasping my hands in front of me, and ran off to my bedroom.  
I grabbed my purple duffle bag, and stuffed my pajama's in it, which was silky pink tank-top, white fluffy pants, and a fluffy white jacket.  
I threw my pink slippers into the bag, and then some jeans and a orange t-shirt for tomorrow, and a grey, fluffy jacket.  
Satisfied with what I brought, I zipped up the bag and ran out of the room, grinning.

Mandy scowled at me, she had recently changed, I guess, because now she was wearing a tight black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a black vest, with black ankle boots with chains around them.  
"Where are you going?" She asked curiously, arms crossed.  
"To a sleepover with my friend... Where are you going?" I asked.  
She smirked, and shrugged.  
"Jason is taking me out. Just the two of us." She said, and she looked sort of happy.  
But the look didn't last long.  
"Anyway, see ya. Give your 'friend' my sympathies!" She said, and left the house, laughing.

* * *

**Rachel's POV  
**

I quickly set my pajamas out in advance, a simple black tank-top, oversized grey shirt and black sweats.  
Someone knocked on my door, and I knew it wasn't Kori yet.  
"Honey? You in there? I need to talk to you." Mom's voice said from the other side of the door, and I groaned.  
That wasn't a good sign.  
"Come in." I said, and she entered the room, frowning.

"What's up?" I asked, arms crossed.  
She sighed, and nodded.  
"I'm going to be gone for awhile. I've got an interview for a new job in Gotham." She said, and I closed my eyes.  
"Terrific. Another one. When do you leave?" I asked quietly, and she smiled sympathetically.  
"Tomorrow morning. Think you'll manage?" She asked, and I shrugged, and heard a car pull up.  
"Whatever. I'm having a friend over though." I informed her, and she nodded.  
"Good... We can talk later, sweetie. Okay?" She said, and I nodded.

I nudged past her and out of my bedroom, to the living room to answer the door.  
Kori was standing there, with her father behind her, and waved slightly.  
"Ah, hello Mr. Anders." I said, shaking his hand.  
He returned the shake skeptically, and smiled.  
"Hello there, Rachel. Just came to drop Kori off. Hope you don't mind?" He said, and I shook my head.  
"No, 'course not! Um... Thanks for letting your daughter come over." I said, and he nodded.  
"She's quite excited. Anyway, you two have fun." He said, and left Kori standing there, blushing.

"Sorry about that, he's very protective." She explained, and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. Come on in." I said, holding the door open for her.  
She entered, giving me a grateful smile, and put her bag on the couch softly.  
Mom entered the room just then, and Kori grinned.  
"You look a lot like your mother." She commented, and I shrugged.  
Mom smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.  
"She gets it a lot." She said, and Kori nodded.  
"Well then, you can call me Arella. If you need anything, let me know, alright?" She said, and we both nodded.  
She left the room, and Kori sat down on the couch.

"She was nice." She said softly, and I smiled.  
"Yeah, she is..." I said quietly.  
She beamed and scooted towards me.  
"I have brought some finger and toenail polish! Shall we paint each others nails?" She offered, and I forced a smile.  
"Okay, sure." I said, and she began rummaging through her bag.

* * *

**Still Rachel's POV  
**

Kori sat across from me, my feet outstretched towards her hands, with a ruby red nail polish in her hand.  
She shook it and opened it, taking out the brush and eagerly painted my toenails.  
"So... Rachel. You said that as soon as you liked someone... You'd tell me..." She said, smirking.  
I frowned, and rolled my eyes.  
"I know, Kori. I remember. And I meant what I said. I still am not sure." I said, and she nodded.  
"Right... Not anyone? What about that Malchior guy?" She asked, and I gave her a curious look.  
"I hardly know him, Kori." I pointed out, and she slowly nodded.  
"So... You must know the boy before you like him, then? What about Victor?" She asked, and I made a face.  
"Definitely not. He's like my older brother." I said, and she nodded in agreement.

"Richard?" She asked, and I smiled in understanding.  
"No... I don't like Richard that way either. But you do, right?" I asked, and she blushed.  
"Maybe. But that is not why I asked... What about Garfield?" She asked, and I blushed.  
She smiled, looking pleased, and winked at me.  
"I see. You do like him, yes?" She asked, finishing off my first foot.  
I shrugged, shaking my head.

"Of course not, Kori. I hardly see him as a friend..." I mumbled.  
She shook her head.  
"No... I do not think that's the case... I believe you see him as a friend. Maybe even more?" She suggested slyly, and I blushed.  
"No, no! He's a good friend, Kori... But I mean... Me and Garfield? No way." I said, shaking it off as though the idea disgusted me.  
She rose her eyebrows, and a small smirked crept upon her face.  
"That is not what he said..." She said, in a sly voice.

I looked up quickly. "What did he say?" I asked, and she smiled at me.  
"I never asked. I was merely hoping for an answer. I suppose I got one." She said, and I groaned in defeat.  
"Okay! Fine. Maybe I like him. I don't know. Even if I did... What would it matter? Have you seen the way he looks at Tara?"  
She smiled at me, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi der!  
Sneaky, sneaky Kori...  
I couldn't help but throw in some girl talk between the two girlies. XD  
Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait and everything...  
Okay then, enough for now... I hope you liked! And thanks for the reviews! :D  
Byyyyee!  
MagicalNinja  
**


	10. Missing

**MaIl BaG!**

**TeenTitansFanForever02 - Okay, I'm pretty sure that their 'regular' lives will go on for a few chapters. Beast Boy will tell them eventually, or will he? Muahahaha. Anyway, I'm glad you like it! :)  
**

**Neon-sama - Thanks! That means a lot! **

**TheImaginativeFox - Thank you! :D**

**Kaarlinaa - Hope you continue to like it!**

**Daniibabii - Hehe, totally understandable. I'm glad you like it! XD**

** Dixxy - Thanks! I'm happy you liked it! :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter!**

**MagicalNinja**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I blinked repeatedly, waking up in my small bedroom. I got up, and quickly changed into grey jeans, brown uggs and a grey, off the shoulder over-sized sweater, and I went to the kitchen, rubbing my eyes, and grabbed some milk from the fridge.  
She had been gone for about five days now. Usually she was home much sooner...  
Being home alone did have its perks, of course, but after a while one does get tired of it. I hope she doesn't get this job.  
I poured myself some cereal, and sat down to eat, when my phone buzzed.  
I pulled it out of my pocket and read the caller I.D., which said Richard.  
I answered the phone, yawning.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Rach. Me and the others are at Garfield's house." Richard's voice said.

"Great... Okay. I'll be there soon." I replied, taking a bite of my cereal.

"Cool... I better call Kori. See you soon!" He said.

"Mm-hm. Bye." I said, and hung up.

I stood up, and quickly took my dish to the sink, mentally reminding myself to do the dishes tonight.  
I grabbed my coat from the coat rack in the living room, and left the house.

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

"Oh please! Harry Potter could take Edward Cullen down ANY DAY." I said to Robin, as Cyborg, and I argued over the strongest supernatural being.  
I chose a wizard, Robin a chose vampire, while Cyborg chose an elf.  
"I never, EVER said I liked Edward Cullen. I said that vampires could easily take down a wizard or elf." Robin pointed out, frowning.  
"Puh-lease! An elf could take you BOTH down!" Cyborg said, with a wave of his hand.  
I rolled my eyes at the two, and crossed my arms.

"FYI, wizards are like, way better than elves or vampires. Just saying." I said, and they both rolled their eyes.  
"As if! Vampires are like, the kings of all supernatural beings." Robin said, and Cyborg scoffed.  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" He said, and Robin glared at him.  
"Elves aren't even strong! Just fast. Vampires are strong and fast!" Robin argued.  
"Ah-ha! BUT they practically melt in the sun." I said.  
Robin glared at me.  
"What? Would you rather I say sparkle in the sun?" I asked sardonically.

"Absolutely not." He said, and I laughed.  
"Wizards are the best!" I said, and Cyborg shook his head.  
"This is a dumb argument." He said, and Robin nodded.  
"You're right. Everyone has their own opinions." Robin agreed.  
"Right! So let's just face the fact that I'm right, and drop the subject!" Cyborg said, and Robin and I scowled.

"You guys are the biggest geeks I've ever met." A voice said, and we looked back to see Raven and Starfire standing in the living room doorway.  
I grinned as they sat down next to us on the living room floor.  
"Maybe. But obviously I'M right." I said, matter-of-factly.  
Robin and Cyborg rolled their eyes, and I laughed.  
"Kidding! But it's true. Anyway, you guys hungry? I can order pizza." I told them, and they shrugged.

"RITAAAA! CAN YOU ORDER SOME PIZZA?!' I yelled loudly, receiving glared from Raven and Cyborg, who were sitting next to me.  
"Sure! Would you like the usual?" She asked from the kitchen.  
"YEAH!" I yelled back, and Raven whacked me on the arm.  
I grinned, and Robin laughed, rubbing his ear.  
"Okay then, friends, what shall we do now?" Starfire asked, who had stayed out of the conversation.  
I switched on the TV, and Spongebob appeared on it, and Raven groaned.  
I put the remote down, and we began watching Spongebob, Raven shaking her head.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later...**

* * *

**Kori's POV**

I smiled as I entered my house. That cartoon was quite enjoyable!  
"Mandy?" Gal entered the room, sighing.  
"No, it's Kori. Where is Mandy?" I asked, and he shook his head.  
"I don't know! She was suppose to be home an hour ago." He said, a worried look on his face.  
I put my purse down and looked at him.  
"Did you try calling Jason? Or his parents?" I asked him, and he nodded.  
"Yes, yes. Jason isn't home either." He said, and I frowned.  
"Do you think they're together? Like, you know, right now?" I asked, and he nodded gravely.  
"I do." He said, sighing.  
"He owns a motorcycle, you know." I reminded him, and he rubbed his temples.

"What do we do?" I asked, after a few moments of silence.  
He looked at the door, frowning.  
"I don't know." He said, and I frowned.  
"She said that Jason was taking her out for a special date. Just the two of them" I said quietly, and he looked at me.  
"Terrific. I knew that girl would get herself into trouble." He mumbled, and I scowled.  
Even though she was a bit mean to be, I felt the need to defend her.  
"It isn't her fault. Jason is always ignoring her. She was excited." I said, and he shook his head.  
"I don't care. I warned her about him. Now where is she?" He asked himself, and I sighed.  
"Is she going to be okay?" I asked quietly, and he turned to look at me.  
"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N**

**XD**

**Okay, uh... I don't own Spongebob or Harry Potter or Edward Cullen (LOL) nor do I have anything against Edward or Twilight.  
Or Elves. It was just a geeky argument between geeks. I would know. XD  
Okay then, I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for the wait! :)  
And sorry for the short chapter! It was meant to be longer.  
**

**Random Question: Do you like Elves, Wizards or Vampires more? :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! Byyye!**  
**MagicalNinja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own TeEn TiTaNs ._.**

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

*Beep,* *Beep,* *Beep,* Bee-*

I groaned, hitting my head against my pillow. I spent all night wondering how I was supposed to tell the others about everything, where I could possibly find Mumbo, and why I was the only one who remembered anything.  
I didn't find an answer for anything, and I was beginning to feel guilty about keeping this a secret from them.  
But they would think I was crazy, saying I knew them from another world..

Suddenly, my alarm went off, and I jumped. I glanced at the clock and groaned. I was already late.  
"Garfield Logan! I don't now how many times I have to call you down here!" Rita yelled, and I rolled my eyes, mimicking her as she continued to scold me.  
I changed into a purple t-shirt and jeans, and ran down the stairs, grinning sheepishly at Rita.  
She shook her head and scowled at me, and I shrugged. "It's not my fault! I swear! Oh, and can I have a piece of gum? I don't have time to brush my teeth." I said, and she continued to scowl, and pointed towards the stairs.  
"Brush your teeth. One of your friends just called, they're on their way to pick you up." She said, and shook her head.

I grinned, knowing it was probably Cyborg, because he was always late, and ran up the stairs to brush my teeth.  
I looked at my reflection in the mirror, and sighed. Why did I still look the same? I mean, sure, Starfire kinda looked the same. And Robin did too. But Cyborg wasn't at all robotic, he was normal looking. And Raven, though she was still pale, just... Just had something about her... I shrugged and spit the toothpaste out, rinsed my mouth, and ran back down the stairs. Just as I got to the front door, a horn honked. I grinned and waved goodbye to Rita, and ran to the car, where Cyborg was waiting in the front seat. I could hear the music from here.

"_This girl is on fiiiiiire-" _He glanced at me as I entered the car and coughed awkwardly. I grinned at him as he drove down the road.  
"I don't get why you just don't walk to school, bro." He commented, and I shrugged.  
"You car is pretty nice." I told him, and he nodded in agreement.  
To be honest, the car looked like an exact replica of the T Car, maybe not as many gadgets, but the looks, and even the smell...  
"Yeah, yeah it is..." He said quietly. Slowly, I reached for the volume button on the car, and turned the music up.  
We grinned at each other and simultaneously sang;

_"This girl is on fiiiiiire! She's walking on fiiiiiire!"_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I smiled as Malchior and I walked to school together. We were both waiting for the bus, but it didn't come. So I decided I would just walk. Then, being the gentleman that he is, he offered to walk with me. And I said sure. So now here we were, laughing and talking as though we've been friends through the entire school year. Though honestly, the other four are the only people I really know here so far.  
He groaned as we got closer to the school, and I smirked.  
"You sound excited." I commented, and he grinned at me.  
"Is anyone excited about school? I mean, no offense if you are." He added, and I smiled.  
"No, no offense taken." I assured him playfully, and he shrugged.  
"Good. Wouldn't want to hurt the feelings of a pretty lady like you." He said, and I blushed. Was he... flirting? I couldn't tell. But I feel both flattered and uncomfortable now.  
"Yeah, sure." I said, smirking. He smiled at me, and brushed his black hair from his eyes.

"So, tell me, Rachel. Are you in a relationship?" He asked, and I almost laughed. I wasn't exactly 'relationship' type, not in the slightest. Then I began to feel suspicious. First he may or may not have flirted, now he's asking me about my love life? Not that I necessarily have one, but he's still curious.  
I shook my head, looking down at my shoes, awkwardly. He rose is eyebrows and shook his head.  
"Seriously? That surprises me, you seem like someone guys would fight over." He said kindly, and I smiled.  
I looked down, my messy bangs fell over my face. We had reached the parking lot.  
He looked over at me, and gently brushed the hair away from my face, and behind my ear. I smiled up at him, blushing.  
"Yo! Malchior!" A boy yelled from not to far away. Malchior winked at me and left to catch up with his friend.

Smiling to myself, I began walking up the stairs towards the school, when I felt someone tap my shoulder.  
I turned around, and a girl with pretty, wavy pink hair, pale skin quite like my own, was standing there, looking up at me. She was wearing a purple, over-sized sweater and black skinny jeans. I rose an eyebrow at her.  
"Yes?" I asked, and she smirked, looking over at Malchior and then back me.  
"Are you two an item?" She asked me, and I shook my head as we entered the school.  
"No. No, of course not. We're just friends." I said, and she smirked.

"Of course. Anyway, what's your name? I'm only asking so that when you start dating the most popular guy in school, I can say I knew you when." She said, and I rolled my eyes, grinning.  
"Rachel Roth. You?" I asked, as we walked through the halls. She smiled at me.  
"My name is Nicole. Nicole Diaz." She replied, and I nodded.  
"Aren't we in Science together?" I asked, and she shrugged.  
"Probably. Because I know I've seen you around "before." She said, and I nodded.  
"Yeah. Same here." I said, and a boy with red hair and freckles smiled at both of us, and winked.

I rolled my eyes, but Nicole blushed intensely, and returned the smile.  
I smirked at her, and she scowled at me, crossing her arms. "What?"  
I laughed. "Please! Everyone saw that. You're so crushing on him. Who is he?" I asked, and she looked down at her feet, sighing.  
"His name is Wally. Wally West. He's considered the class flirt, so it doesn't matter if I have a crush on him, does it?" She asked me, and I shrugged.  
"He winked at you, didn't he?" I asked, and she frowned, looking at me.  
"No, he probably winked at you. Just like all the other guys do." She said, and I looked curiously at her, and then looked away, shaking my head.  
"That's not true. Besides, he smiled at you. Not me." I pointed out, and she smiled slowly.  
"Yeah, I guess. But it really doesn't matter, does it? I mean, he literally flirts with every girl here. I heard that he only goes on one date with a girl before he dumps her. And he flirts with girls even when he's in a relationship!" Nicole ranted, and I sighed.  
"I'm getting mixed messages here. Do you or do you not like him?" I asked, and she shrugged.  
"Not really sure, I'm getting mixed messages as well. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out..." She said, and I nodded in agreement, smiling.

"So, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" I offered, and she nodded.  
"Yeah, if we got the same lunch, anyway. I better go, I got Math." She said, and we both made a face before going our separate ways.

* * *

**Kori's POV**

I absentmindedly doodled in my notebook throughout the boring History class. History was interesting, for the most part, but today is seemed rather dull. I drummed my fingers quietly on the desk, and looked down at my paper. I blushed, apparently I had been 'doodling' Richard's name in different fonts and scribbles. She quickly flipped over the page and looked around to see if anyone was watching her, but everyone was either doodling in their own notebook, sleeping, or very few were paying attention.  
I put my elbows on my desk, and rested my chin in my hands, kicking my feet slightly. I half-listened to the teacher talk about some silly war, but most of my mind wondered over to the previous day.  
We still haven't found Mandy, and I'm really worried. Gal refuses to let me skip school to help look. He says he wants to be proud of at least one of his daughters. I truthfully feel sorry for her. When we were little, she was full of joy and kindness, but then there was an accident...

I glanced to my right, where Rachel was sitting, she looked as though she was paying attention, but her eyes seemed far-off. She looked calm, and even happy. I smiled at her, and she returned it kindly, and I looked down at notebook. I scribbled 'hello' and past it to her slowly. My notebook was small, so it wasn't easy to detect. She took it and looked down, and wrote something quickly.

_Hey, Kori._

I smiled and looked around, making sure the students weren't watching, but they weren't. They were all still either dozing off or drawing.

_Hello, Rachel! How are you?_

I gave it to her, and looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. He was writing something on the blackboard, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to any of us. It was almost as if he wasn't paying attention to the lesson at all.

_I'm fine. Have you found Mandy yet?_

Rachel was the first I told about Mandy, she's been really supportive and nice about it too. She even helped look for her during every search party I attended, and even took my place in one because Gal wanted me to finish my homework.

_No, and I'm beginning to get worried. If she left purposely, she won't be coming back..._

She stared at it, a puzzled look on her face, and leaned closer to right, blocking the notebook from the sight of everyone else, even though everyone was still in their same poses.

_How come? Is she alright?_

Memories flashed through my mind, and I closed my eyes tight before responding.

_I hope so. It was when we were children._

Rachel glanced at me curiously, and I frowned sadly.

_What happened?_

I tapped my pencil on the paper, leaving little dots on the side of it.

_I'll tell you after class. _

She nodded, and quickly stuck the notebook in her desk as the teacher spun around to look at everyone. He threw his book on the table loudly, and smirked.  
"For all those who were sleeping; you have detention after school until four-thirty." He said, and almost everyone groaned.  
I grinned at Rachel, who looked relieved and excited, returned the grin, and fist bumped me slyly.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

"Richyyyy!" I heard a girly, chipmunk-like voice squeal in my ear. I scowled, and groaned inwardly, before turned around and grinning at Kitten. She grabbed my arm and walked trough the halls with me. She beamed at me, and tugged at her t-shirt, and sighed. "I missed you! Again!" She whined, and I smiled apologetically.  
"Sorry, Kitten. I've just been busy with the others-" She scowled at me.  
"Oh, right. Those losers. I get that you're trying to be a nice guy and all, but don't you think those weirdos have had enough of the attention? Isn't attention bad for geeks?" She asked, and it took pretty much everything in me not to slap her.  
"Er, they're pretty cool, you know." I said weakly, and she laughed loudly. It was actually really unattractive.  
"Sure, and that Rachel girl is pretty!" She said, and I scowled at her.  
"Actually, most of the guys are interested in her, you know." I pointed out, and she gave me a pointed look.  
"Are you?!" She asked, hands on her hips. I shook my head quickly, and she nodded slowly.  
"Well, I don't know what they see in her. She's so boring!" She said loudly, and I scowled at her.  
"Kitten, stop..." I said quietly, but she ignore me.  
"And honestly, she's just so ugly!" She said, and at the exact moment, Rachel and Kori walked past, Kori's arm was around Rachel, and she looked back, scowling.  
"Kitten, knock it off!" I yelled, and she looked up at me, mouth open because she was in mid-sentence.

I sighed and put my arm around her. "Sorry, Kitten. Just drop it, alright?" I asked, and she nodded slowly.  
"Good." I said, and she looked at me, and smiled. "You're gonna sit with me at lunch, right?" She asked, as we reached the Cafeteria. I opened the doors, and saw Rachel and Kori not to far ahead, in line.  
I looked at her and frowned. Her eyes were wide, and she was slightly pouting. Her hands were grabbed my shirt, and she was standing extremely close to me. I shrugged and nodded.  
"Oh, goody! We haven't sat together in AGES." She said, and dragged me to the the line.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh hi! Sorry I haven't been updating, I feel really bad. ;_;  
know the ending was kinda rushed, but the chapter was long enough, right? XD  
Anyway, thank you for reading! And reviewing, it means a lot! And thanks for being patient!  
I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can.**

**~ MagicalNinja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: *Looks far off into the sky* Alas, I am not the owner of Teen Titans.**

* * *

**Beast Boy's POV**

I stared at Tara as she bought her food. I was right behind her, and she didn't even glance at me. I quickly paid for my lunch and walked beside her. She glanced at me, frowning.  
"Uh, can I help you?" She asked, and I shook my head, smiling.  
"Nope! Just walking." I replied, and she nodded slowly, eyeing me.  
"You're that Gary kid, right?" She asked, and I shook my head, trying not to frown.  
"My name is Garfield." I said, and she shrugged.  
"Whatever. I'll call you Gary. Anyways, why don't you sit with me and my friends?" She asked, and I nodded eagerly.  
"Sure! Not like I was sitting anywhere important anyways!" I blurted out, and instantly felt bad. I glanced back at the table I usually sat at, where Raven and Starfire were talking. I mean, it would be rude of me to interrupt them, wouldn't it? I'm only being a good friend. Right?  
"That's true. Now you can sit with the cool kids." She said, and led me to 'her' table, where Cheshire, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel were sitting. Along with Kitten and Robin, but they were towards the end of the table, both talking.

I sat down next to Angel and Terra awkwardly.  
"Guys, this is Gary. Gary, these are my friends. The black-haired girl one is Jade, the blonde girl is Kitten, the girl with the beautiful white hair is Angel, and the black haired boy is Donavan. He doesn't talk much." Terra said, and they all waved.

To be honest, it was weird seeing them all without fighting them. They all looked so different.  
Cheshire had long black hair, green eyes, and a good complexion. She kinda wore what she did before, a green sweater dress, but she had black leggings on.  
Angel had white hair in a pixie-cut style, and her eyes were bright blue, and she had a few freckles on her cheeks. She also looked the same clothes-wise, with a red tank-top and a blue skirt, but no helmet, wings or yellow glowing eyes...  
Kyd Wykkyd looked really different. He had black, messy hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin. He had a sort of friendly look to him. It was weird. He was wearing a black shirt and dark denim jeans.

"Nice to meet you." Cheshire said, and I was surprised to learn that her voice was soft and slow. I smiled at her and nodded politely. Though I felt incredibly awkward. I'm usually fighting these people, not eating lunch with them.  
"So, Gary. What do you say you, me and the rest of the gang go out later?" Terra asked, and I bit back a excited squeal. "Sure thing! I'm not busy!" I said, and Robin rose an eyebrow at me.  
"Oh! You should come too, Richy!" Kitten squealed, gripping Robin's arm. He shrugged and nodded.  
"Yeah, okay." He said, and she smiled. "Goody! Make sure you don't bring those dorks with you. Especially not Rachel." She said, and I glared at her.  
Robin scowled, and put his hand on hers.  
"I asked you to stop. What do you have against her?" He asked, and she smirked.  
"Please. She's such a poser. It's annoying. She's not what the guys think of her. I mean, look at her!" Kitten giggled, and Terra nodded.  
"I know, right? She's just, ew." She said, shuddering. She looked at me expectantly.  
"Heh, I know, right? She's just awful." I said forcefully, and she smiled.  
"Exactly. Now, I was thinking we'd go out for ice-cream?" She suggested, and went off about later.  
I glanced at Robin, who was slightly shaking his head at me, and frowning. I shrugged apologetically and looked over at Starfire and Raven.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Where do you think everyone else is?" Kori asked me, and I shrugged.  
"I know I saw Victor with his friend Sarah, so we shouldn't be expecting him. I don't really know about the others." I replied, and she nodded.  
"Wait, when you said everyone else, did you mean Richard?" I asked slyly, and she blushed, swatting my arm playfully.  
"Of course not! I was merely curious as to where our friends were." She said slowly, and I nodded sarcastically, and peeked over her shoulder, where I saw Nicole looking around the cafeteria. I waved slightly, and she nodded, walking towards us.  
"I invited someone to sit with us, is that alright?" I asked Kori, who nodded quickly.  
"Yeah, yeah... Fine." She said distractedly, and began to look around the cafeteria, no doubt looking for Richard.  
"Hey, Rachel." Nicole said, and I smiled, offering her the seat next to me. She sat down and looked at Kori.  
"Hi." Nicole said, and Kori nodded at her, before looking for Richard again. I rolled my eyes and grinned.  
"Relax, Kori. He'll come or he won't. Looking for him won't make a difference." I told her, she nodded, and turned her attention back to us.

"You're right. I was being rude. I am Kori, and you are?" She asked Nicole, who smiled.  
"I'm Nicole. And don't worry about it." She said, shrugging. Kori returned the smile and looked at me.  
"We are having another search party later after school. Would you like to accompany me?" She asked, and I nodded.  
"Of course." I asked, and Nicole looked at me.  
"Search party for what?" She asked, and I glanced at Kori, who nodded slightly.  
"Kori's sister is missing. She's been missing for a few days. So now me and her are usually out looking. You can come." I offered, and she shrugged.  
"Sure, why not? I'm in." She said, and Kori squealed, smiling.  
"Perhaps afterwards, we can go out for ice-cream!" She said, and Nicole smirked.  
"Kinda perky for someone whose sister is missing." She commented, and Kori smiled.  
"Why should I be upset? What does it help? Besides, Gal will be happy I am going out with some friends. He's been yelling at me for looking for Mandy." She said, and I rolled my eyes.  
"He's just over-protective. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll loosen up eventually." I said, and she shrugged.  
"I hope so. It's getting hard to enjoy anything..." Kori said quietly, and I nodded.

I looked over Kori's shoulder and squinted my eyes. Sitting only tables away from us was Garfield, who was sitting with Tara and her group. I could perfectly hear the conversation.

"Goody! Make sure you don't bring those dorks with you. Especially not Rachel." The blonde girl, not Tara but the other one, said, and I frowned.  
I saw Richard scowl, and Garfield glare.  
"I asked you to stop. What do you have against her?" Richard asked, and she smirked.  
"Please. She's such a poser. It's annoying. She's not what the guys think of her. I mean, look at her!" The same blonde giggled, and Tara nodded.

I looked down at the table, tears filling my eyes. Nicole put her arm around me and Kori shook her head, grabbing my hand. "Ignore them. What do they know?" Nicole asked, and I shrugged, looking away.

"I know, right? She's just, ew." Tara said, shuddering. She looked at Garfield.  
"I know, right? She's just awful." Garfield said, and she smiled.  
"Exactly. Now, I was thinking we'd go out for ice-cream?" She suggested, and began talking about something else.  
I sighed pushed away my food. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.  
"You alright?" Kori asked, and I nodded quickly.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm great. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, and Nicole gave me a one-armed squeeze.  
"Because you like him, don't you?" She asked gently, and I shook my head.  
"Liked him. Not like." I said quietly, and Kori frowned.  
"I was thinking about what ice-cream flavor I should get. My favorite is Strawberry. What about you guys?" Kori asked, I could tell she was trying to change the subject.  
"I love chocolate. It's a classic." Nicole said, and looked at me. I sighed and sniffed, looking up at them.  
"My favorite is cookie dough, of course." I said, and they grinned. We then went into a pointless conversation about ice-cream.

* * *

**Victor's POV**

"Favorite color?" Karen asked, and I squinted my eyes.  
"Mm, blue. Favorite food?" I asked, and she brought her hand to her chin.  
"I love tacos or pizza. Favorite drink?" She asked, and I stared at my orange juice skeptically.  
"Soda. Preferably Sprite." I said, and she nodded.  
Sarah grinned and rolled her eyes, watching as me and Karen shot random questions back and forth at each other.  
She was a pretty cool girl, Karen. She was outgoing, sporty, loud and confident. She's just really cool.  
"All right, you two. You're gonna start to run out of questions, so why don't you take a break?" Sarah suggested, smiling.  
I nodded in agreement, and took a bite out of my grilled-cheese sandwich.  
"What class do you have next?" I asked, and Sarah groaned, rubbing her temples.  
"Math. What about you?" She asked, and I made a face.  
"Science. Man, I hate science." I muttered, and Karen grinned. "It's _our _class, remember?" She asked, and we laughed.  
"I'm guessing that you have Science next too?" I asked, and she nodded, sticking her tongue out in disgust.  
"Unfortunately. I actually don't _hate _Science, I just hate school." She said, and I quickly nodded in agreement.  
"My old Science class was cool though. Back when I lived in Steel City. It was actually cool. But then there was some accident in a science factory. Blew the whole place up." Karen said, and I glanced at Sarah.

"What happened afterwards?" I asked, although I was dreading to actually know. Karen frowned and shrugged.  
"Not sure. I don't really remember much. I hit my head pretty hard when the explosion happened. I was on the floor for awhile, with the others that were injured. A fireman put me in an ambulance, and I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital, and they told me the school was gone. The explosion did a pretty bad deal to me too. I still have to go to therapy every other Friday and Sunday." She finished, and inhaled heavily, since she had said that without pausing.  
I looked down at my hands, which were resting on the table, and then glanced at her again.

"Do you know what started the explosion?" I asked quietly, and she shook her head.  
"I wish I did though. I wanna make sure they're alright! They definitely lost more than I had." She said, and I sighed.  
"I know who they are." I whispered, and she looked at me curiously.  
"You do? Are they okay?" She asked quickly, and I shrugged. Sarah looked at me sympathetically.  
"One of them are. They are my parents. My dad caused the explosion and my mom was killed by it." I said, and Karen gasped, looking over at me quickly.  
"Vic, I had no idea. I'm so sorry for bringing it up! And I'm extremely sorry for your loss." She added softly, putting her hand on my hand.  
"You're not mad?" I asked, and she shook her head quickly. "Of course not! It would be silly of me to be mad over an accident! And you're obviously very sorry about it. I see no reason at all to be upset." She said, and I smiled meekly at her.

"Thanks, Karen." I said softly, and she nodded, smiling at me. Sarah smirked at us and leaned back slightly.  
Karen grinned and took a bite of her sandwich.  
"What's your favorite subject in school?" She asked, after an uncomfortable silence. I grinned as well and tapped my chin thoughtfully.  
"Probably Lunch," I said, and she giggled. "What's your favorite sport?" I asked, and she squinted her eyes.  
"Hmm, are Video Games considered a sport?" She asked, and I nodded.  
"They are to me." I said, and Sarah laughed, watching us.  
"Then definitely Video Games." She said, and I fist-bumped her, both of us grinning.  
I was beginning to like her more and more, and not just because of the Video Game thing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! I finally updated, thanks for being patient. XD  
Anyway, Karen went to the school that Victor's father exploded, and she moved to Jump with her family after the accident because the best therapist is in Jump. So yeah. :)  
Thanks for reading and everything!  
Buh-bye!**

**~ MagicalNinja**


End file.
